1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power-line-operated electronic ballasts for gas discharge lamps, particularly of a type that draws power from the power line with relatively high power factor.
2. Prior Art
Power-line-operated electronic ballasts having high power factor have been previously described, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,726 to Burke. However, the methods normally used for achieving high power factor are complex and costly--typically requiring the use of a relatively large and heavy inductor means.